


The warlock and the archer in 54 prompts

by scullyisspooky



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i will do my best, maybe light smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyisspooky/pseuds/scullyisspooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>54 writing prompts about Magnus and Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The warlock and the archer in 54 prompts

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a list on tumblr and I decided to apply it to my babies, and here we go.
> 
> (Important: English is not my first language, I hope you understand if this have some mistakes and it will)

That morning Magnus woke up to discover that he was alone in the bed, and the place were Alec should be was empty and cold. A hint that Alec left a long time ago. Magnus won't take it as a bad sign, Alec had gave his word to him and Magnus didn't allow himself to doubt of his boyfriend.  

It was _the_  day. A few weeks ago the warlock started planning a dinner just for both of them, not commemorating anything in special, but he really wanted a night for them to spend together. 

When Magnus walked into the kitchen, he wasn't surprised of not seeing Alec around, even when he secretly hoped to see Alec making coffee for them, but he just felt disappointed. A piece of paper was on the counter of the kitchen, Alec's calligraphy on it. 

"I'll be back at noon. Alec" Magnus read it out loud, with the same empty expression when he saw Alec's side of the bed. It will be a hard day.  

He spent almost the whole day with his clients, finishing some remaining paperwork, trying to keep his mind away from all his concern, trying to stay positive about the night to come. In the whole day he received a few text messages from Alec, excusing himself for not being able to be with him due to an emergency mission, and Magnus caught himself accepting that his plans were ruined, even when he said nothing at Alec in protest, just wanting Alec to be careful and come back home soon.  

The night was near and Magnus started to prepare everything. His clothes, the food, the ambient. The Chairman was around while his owner was in the kitchen, almost like if the cat could feel the warlock's nervousness, and probably it could. Magnus wasn't nervous for seeing Alec, he was almost completely used to him, but for the fact that Alec easily could not even show up for their appointment.  

"I'm anxious too" Magnus had the habit of talking to his cats, specially Chairman, and the cat make him felt heard.  

When the food was ready –Magnus trying to impress Alec-, he checked his phone, but there wasn't any clue of his boyfriend, no texts, no calls, anything. Magnus didn't wanted to take it in any way in particular, but the fear grew up on his chest hopeless. 

His clothes were, in Magnus' taste, elegant but casual at the same time, perfect for the occasion. He set the table for both of them, lighting candles up for a more warm ambient.  

The time passed slowly without Alec by his side, and more when Magnus was waiting for him. The warlock sat up on the couch while waiting for Alec to show up, but with Church on his lap, he soon fell asleep without noticing it. He woke up almost two hours later at the buzz of his phone still on his hand. It was a text from Alec, and Magnus' expression didn't change too much. He stood up, walking slowly to his room, blowing off the candles almost dying on the process, getting off of his clothes while walking. He let himself fall on the bed in dead weight, looking at the ceiling of the room. 

"It wouldn't be the first time you broke a promise" He whispered to himself, and there wasn't anybody who could hear him anyway, closing his eyes. Soon he felt Church crawling into the bed to his side, like if he wanted to cuddle with Magnus. 

This time he couldn't fall asleep even when he tried it really hard, but the pain on his chest distracted him from being relaxed and calm enough to sleep. He wasn't upset at all, just to the situation, so unfair. Magnus remembered the text from Alec, the one saying that he had to stay in the institute for the night, Clave's things, asking Magnus to forgive him. For one time,  the warlock wanted to be a bit selfish, letting himself, allowing himself to feel hurt by that, by all of this. He didn't reply to Alec's text, knowing it would make Alec think that he was mad at him, but Magnus wanted to be selfish just for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't wanted to start this with something too angst-ish, but anything else came to my mind when I read the phrase, so you can yell at me on tumblr, you can find me as grumpy-archer there!


End file.
